The Story of Hades Untold
by Belladonna Blackwood
Summary: A retelling of Greek Myths from the Point of View of Hades. 12/6/16 I have updated the story, fixing errors and adding new content. Chapters 8 and 9 are new. The later chapters have been taken down for now, but will be re-up loaded as soon as they are fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any part of the Greek mythology this story is based on, I do however own my story and my characters. The following contains depictions of violence, moderate suggestive adult themes, and moderate adult language. This is my first story posted on . Please review and comment, I look forward to reading your suggestions. This is chapter one, more chapters will be added later.

I watch her from my place beside the towering oak tree, she is striding through the rows of graves braving the shadows and specters, the cold and the fog; tonight is most unforgiving, yet she walks with no other purpose in mind but to come to me. Her alabaster skin is illuminated by the moonlight, her long dark hair is falling in thick curls behind her shoulders; she is a most astounding beauty, an ethereal maiden cloaked in black. She comes to stand before me; she always seems to have a silent air of the sorrowful and the sinister about her. However, tonight she gazes up at me with a sweet smile and I feel my heart begin to swell.

"Hello father." She greets me, "I've missed you." I sweep her into my arms and hold her there, my baby girl; my child.

"I've missed you too," I tell her, "So much." Embracing her like this, I never want to let her go; she's warm and her scent reminds me of nightshade flowers. When I do relinquish her she is still looking up at me, her arms still around my neck,

"It's been too long."

"A few months, yes, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit until now."

"I brought you something," She says, and hands it to me a round crimson orb, "A pomegranate, as an offering."

"You know you don't have to." I assure her, I place my hand on her head, tousling her hair; even fully grown she's so small, not even reaching my shoulder. "Why don't we share it?" I suggest. Slicing the fruit in two with the black handled dagger I keep at my side, I take one half and give her the other, the both of us settling down on the marble bench beneath the icy winter moon. A breeze has begun to sweep up, kicking flecks of snow into the air, making a glittering whirl wind all around us.

"I suppose we have a lot of lost time to make up for." I venture.

"Yes, we do." She answers, "I have a lot of questions actually if that's alright."

"Ask me anything you'd like." I reply. She studies the pomegranate in her hands,

"I have been wondering…" she begins.

"What about?" I ask. She pops a few of the round red seeds into her mouth, munching on them, mulling over something still.

"Would you tell me more about my mother? Like how you met her?"

"Ah yes, I suppose that's as good a place to start as any, I shall tell you then; from the beginning yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright then..."


	2. Chapter 2

I've never much cared for sunlight; even walking under its slanted evening rays is a struggle for me. I had spent the better part of that day scouring the surface world for fissures and cracks. Typhon, the might storm giant with many heads and great beating wings had been raging against the bonds of his prison in Tartarus. His horrible cries and pounding limbs had begun to make the earth tremble; hard enough I feared, that it would break open and allow sunlight into my kingdom below. As darkness settled upon the land I prepared myself to retire to my domain, however from where I walked across the grassy slopes, I made out the flickering fires of a nearby village. I could see that the main street still was packed with people; it would seem that in that moment curiously had me in its claws. Quite a long time had passed since I had walked among the people and so I wondered on toward the glowing lanterns and bustling crowd, cloaked in the guise of an ordinary man.

Strolling among the villagers, I found many vendors set up along the streets, selling all varieties of wares. Though the new innovations and fashions of clothes where interesting, nothing truly held my attention. I made my way through in a haze, hearing droning voices all round, blending together. Only one voice could pierce that chaotic cacophony; her voice, calling to me.

"Buy a flower for a special lady?" I turned to her, prepared to decline her offer, but her smile struck me, I knew in that moment that I adored her. Her earthly disguise was easy enough for me to see through; I knew she was none other than the daughter of Demeter, the spring goddess hidden away from all, Kore. She sat cross ledged in the middle of a blanket, flowers surrounding her in beautiful arrangements. There were a great variety of blossoms in vivid colors, yet none compared to the radiance of her eyes, they were spellbinding orbs that shone like brilliant emeralds.

"I am afraid that I have no one special to give flowers." I confessed, drawing closer to her before I even realized it. Her scent was intoxicating, light and sweet like lilies, but also something sensually roses perhaps. I couldn't place the feeling she gave me as she leaned in, it was so unfamiliar.

"That is difficult to believe, one as handsome as you." She looked up at me as she rose; standing only as tall as my shoulder. That night she wore a short white dress that fell just past her knees; it had no straps, but was tied around her slender waist with red cord.

"Many prefer to call me dreaded, but I am sure you are well aware of that Kore." Her smile only grew wider,

"It's surprising that you've actually heard of me, I thought that my mother had kept my name a secret." She tossed her honey touched auburn hair over her bare shoulders; it fell in long thick curls nearly to her hips.

"She has, however as you know, rumors spread amounts our kind like wild fire. Word has it your unlike any goddess who's come before you, that you're an untamed beauty, roaming freely as you will. Though I never suspected I would run into you here."

"I could say the same to you, from what I heard you stay in your kingdom most of the time, what brings you to such an ordinary place?" she inquired.

"Boredom I suppose."

"As chance would have it, I'm here for the same reason; I grew bored of roaming fields and tending gardens." She drew even closer, laying her hand on my arm; her skin was so warm and supple, "Seeing as we've nothing better to do, we could take this chance to learn about one another." I took a step back, growing ridged. I knew this advance all too well, having turned down many before her.

"Do not fall for me, fair Kore." It's destroying me inside to see her face fall in despair, she is so beautiful; I felt my heart begin to ache. "I have been hardened by war and the tribulation of the realm that lays below, I am a being of darkness; holding no promise but coldness and death. You are better off seeking someone who can walk in the light with you."

"Don't think of me as so delicate," she challenged, arms crossed over her chest. "Should you find me again, I can show you that there is more to me than what you have heard."

"Where shall I find you then?"

"The fields near my mother's home."

"I will make no guarantee."

"I don't need you too," she flashed me a coy smirk; "I'll see you there."

Returning to the underworld wasn't the same, not after her radiance had captivated me, her eyes had entranced me. I told myself she'd never be mine, that all of this must be some spiteful trick or deception meant to humiliate me. I stopped to pet Cerberus, the echoes of Typhon still resonating though the underworld.

"Your daddy is being quite the thorn in my side." I complained to him, he began to swing his immense tail side to side, tongues lolling out from each huge head as I scratched one of his pointed ears. Cerberus was one of many creatures born from Echidna and Typhon; the day that Echidna was slain and Typhon imprisoned, Hecate had brought a small injured puppy to me, his black fur matted with blood, but his crimson eyes wide with innocence. She told me he was trying to protect his mother when he was thrown aside, nearly killed as well. She trained him, and bestowed him upon me as my guard dog, he's been my best friend ever since. Back when I first had him, I could hold him with one arm, now he stands over one hundred feet tall, a fearsome sight to most, with his massive teeth and three great heads, but to me he will always be my puppy.

Home at last in my castle, alone in my chambers, I turned over and over in my mind this peculiar meeting with Kore, telling myself that this couldn't be real, she couldn't be drawn to me. As I drifted off these lingering thoughts came to mind, ones I shouldn't dare to envision; touching her, embracing her. The images keep creeping up on me; her sleeping next to me, her by my side on the throne, dancing with her on our wedding day, the children we would have together… I laughed at myself for imagining such ridiculous things...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed, I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I hope to be posting more frequently and that you continue to enjoy my work.

Chapter 3

That day it had been raining, over cast and dark with a slight chill in the air. I waited in a grove of trees a ways off from the fields Kore had told me about, a place where I could leave a black rose for her to find. I was certain that this oddity would be a clear signal that it was meant for her as a gift from me. I heard the snapping of twigs, and glanced over to see that she was approaching. My heart became a steam hammer in my chest, I felt as though it would explode as she drew even closer.

Long skirts trailed behind her as she walked, her dress was silk the color of jade held up by thin straps crossing over slender her shoulders. She had a tan leather cord tied around her waist and white cypress flowers in her hair. I couldn't believe I had already forgotten just how paralyzing her beauty was to me, being here in this moment with her felt surreal; somehow impossible.

She ran her finger tips over the ebony rose petals, hypnotized. She seemed startled as I stepped out from the shadows, but then a smile spread over her sweet lips.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I've never seen anything like it before…" she plucked the blossom, holding it delicately as if it were priceless, "You changed your mind then, about coming to see me?"

"I am here am I not?"

"That you are." She stepped in closer, "I am glad."

"Why did you want to see me anyway?" I asked, hesitant to get too close just yet. Her eyes flashed fire into me then, entrancing me with just a glance; as she held out her hand to me,

"Will you walk with me?" She requested and could not refuse her. I entwine my fingers with hers, and then she began to lead the way deeper into the forest. As we strolled through the woodland she seemed to be reflecting, staring up into the branches of the tree's above. "You aren't like the others, of our kind." she noted, "Many chase me relentlessly, where as I had to ask you to come here."

I tried not to laugh, picturing countless suitors coming to meet her and being turned away, they could not resist a beauty like her; I knew that no one could. They would never understand her, I thought to myself in that moment, I wasn't exactly sure why.

"What is that they do to chase you?" I asked her, curious mostly for the sake of amusement.

"One came darting up to me as I was tending flowers, he grabbed my hand and said something just so absolutely ridiculous I nearly collapsed laughing. Then there are the really irritating ones, those who follow after me professing adoration, or the ones who speak in obstinacy to make a sexual advance, it gets pretty disturbing."

"Remind me to get you a stick," I joked, well I was only half joking, "So that you might keep them away with it." I summoned my staff, letting it materialize in my hand from the swirling shadows, "Perhaps I could have one forged for you like this…"

"It's impressive that for certain, I may one day take you up on that offer." She giggled. Such a sweet and musical sound, however soon her expression changed. She sighed, glancing at the ground, "The thing about you though is that you haven't tried to chase me at all, rather, you attempted to push me away."

"Please understand I never meant to hurt your feelings." I interjected.

"No, its fine, it shows me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You aren't greedy." She points out. I think for a moment before I venture to ask her,

"If I may your father should be protecting you from these unstable would be suitor, might I ask, where is he?" she glances toward the heavens where clouds block the rays of the sun,

"Helios, he lives separately from my mother, they aren't married. My mother said things just didn't work out long term, which happens I guess." She shrugged it off like it didn't bother her, but I could tell that it did, quite a lot. "You don't seem like you get along well with him." She remarked.

"What makes you think that?" I can't help but smirk, it must have been obvious to her my dislike for sunlight, Helios' presence takes a toll on me because I cannot tolerate the heat and light of the sun's rays.

"You're so pale." She pointed out. I just shrugged, used to it. She goes on, "That's another thing that makes you different from the others." She mulled over it a bit more, noting "Also, unlike your brothers, you have black hair, long and strait. Then there is the armor you wear, ebony colored metal and durable leather; it is impressively put together I might add."

"Are you trying to flatter me? I don't respond to such things you should know."

"I only point out what I see." She continued, "Black hair, fair skin, and dark clothing, one day they should have a name for this I think."

"Mocking me are you now?"

"No, it appeals to me."

We came to a hill side, overlooking the sloping valleys, and rugged ridges of land, the glittering grey sea off in the distance. The light from the sun was fading already, dim behind the clouds which had begun to grow even thicker.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"The view is lovely here, so far removed from everything, it's wild and untamed." She sank down onto the grass, folding her legs beneath her and I came to join her.

"You know, I don't think I have seen another with eyes such as yours."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "They are like ice, pure blue, but then there is grey, and black in them too. They remind me of something…they make me think of…"She trailed off.

"What do they make you think of?"

"The winter."

The wind began to kick up, sweeping dead leaves into the air around us. It had become dreadfully cold all of a sudden; Kore clasped her arms around herself to fight it off but to no avail. I said nothing, just removed my cloak and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said. Looking upon her, a smirk pulled at my lips, I couldn't help it. "What?" she asked.

"Seeing you like this, wrapped up in my heavy black cloak, holding the rose I've given you, I realize I am such a fool. You appear as if you could me mine in this moment, but I know I can never have you, not for always, not forever."

"You mustn't say such things."

"I adore you Kore, but you aren't mine, there is no hope for someone such as myself, to bring happiness to someone like you. I can never reside in the light with you, only draw you down into the darkness below, you don't deserve that." Something strange began to happen in that moment, her eyes changed, the air around her even, as she smiled at me, asking,

"What makes you believe, that there is no dark side to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

I saw her change, crimson light radiating from her skin, she rose very slowly, carful to clutch my cloak around her still with one hand as she held the other out toward the line of decaying trees nearby. "There is a reason I'm not like the other Goddesses." She proclaimed, gathering an orb of energy in her palm. In a flash of blazing fire, she demolished the rotten wood, leaving it a smoldering pile. She then turned to me, "This is my secret, the thing I hide from everyone, especially my mother. She wishes for me to wield powers over the plants of the earth, bringing them to life and making them thrive. However, my abilities are not so much creation, but rather, destruction." Her expression fell, eyes cast down, "My mother would call me a monster if she knew… everyone would." I clasped her shoulder, assuring her,

"You aren't a monster, believe me. I've dealt with such beings since I can recall. Great powers do not determine what you are, who you are; it's what you decide to do with them that will define you."

"I knew you would understand. Ever since I began to hear about you, I have been waiting for the chance to meet you, to be able to tell you the truth, so that I might not be so alone."

"I understand of course. You should know there are others whom you might find connection with as well, many dark beings control the forces of this world, not all are out to do harm to humanity, and many in fact aid them from the veil of the shadows."

"I wasn't aware tell me, who do you mean?"

"Hecate, for example." I began, "She is the lady of change and travel, of witchcraft and dark magic; a dark being who has lived even longer than myself. She would take a liking to you I think; I am surprised you haven't met her before."

"I stay near my mother's estate mostly," she sighed, sinking to the ground again. "Whenever I stray too far she has a meltdown."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty." She answered, "Doesn't mean anything to my mother however, she still treats me like I am a child, all of my Aunts do too."

"Ah yes, the fearsome threesome." I quoted the nickname I'd given them long ago, I couldn't help but give into devious chuckle as I recalled how the three sisters behaved when I first encountered them. "Your mother Demeter, Hestia, and Hera, the daughters of the titans Coeus and Phobe; they came to meet my brothers and I after we escaped from the prison our father held us in. As I recall all three where insane, I often sneaked away from our base camp to escape them."

"I can't ever seem to escape; how did you do it?" she implored, "teach me please!"

"I used the helm of invisibility, it's extraordinarily useful."

"Perhaps you might lend it to me sometime, I swear! Should I have to listen to one more of my mother's lectures about being a proper goddess I am going be driven to utter madness."

"I feel for you, why don't you simply tell her you are leaving to make your own way?"

"I fear her instability will drive her to do something deplorable." Kore confessed to me. "I've seen that look in her eyes, that destructive rage. She just may hurt others to guilt me into returning to her."

"I don't know what to tell you, but…." We were interrupted then, by the trembling of the earth. It quaked mercilessly; Kore clasped her arms around me, holding on tight. When the shaking finally ceased, I could see that in fact something had burst from below the surface. However, it was not a fissure as I had feared before, but a void.

"What is that thing?" Kore asked, as she climbed to her feet. I stood beside her, eyes narrowed at the gaping maw of shadows that leapt and swirled with the potency of dark energy. It began to stretch, and from within it burst a horrid demon, one I wished I would never have to see again. I shouted,

"Wretched creature! You were banished to Tartarus!" She flashed her fangs, the Drakaina Campe, vile she-dragon who served as agent to my father under his reign. After she was defeated at her post as guard to the prison Tartarus, we chained her up inside. I held my staff poised for combat. I called to Kore, "Stay behind me, she is very dangerous."

"No." Kore answered, and came to stand beside me, red light pouring over her like flames.

Campe didn't wait for either of us to strike; she lashed out with her many limbs of dragon arms and serpent heads. Dragon's claws and vipers fangs came flying at us from all directions, her cries where deafening shrieks of rage.

"I swore the day you locked me away;" she screamed at me, "I will tear you to shreds, there will be nothing left of you!" From my staff, I brought forth the ring of Erebus that formed my shield, protecting Kore and me.

"Enough of this Campe, you won't succeed." I replied, and ordered the shadows to bend at my command around me. I could still see her body, crimson scaled dragon with her many spiked tails, and the torso of a woman sitting on top, eyes cutting into me like venomous daggers. Her forked tongue traces along her lips, as she spoke,

"Nonsense, I will devour you and reclaim my place as guardian. First thing I will do, is release Typhon, then perhaps I will unchain every signal being you have locked away."

That threat was nothing but a distraction, I felt the wind of her great tail as it swung above me barring down. Unfortunately for her, I avoided her blow just in time leaping up to great heights before coming down upon her chest with the razor sharp duel spear heads of my weapon.

I felt as though a giant hammer had landed across my back. The pain exploded through me as I tumbled to the ground, disoriented. I realized I'd been struck by the blow of one of the Drakaina's many tails. Looking across the way I saw that Kore was rushing upon Campe,

"No! Don't!" I cried after her, but it was too late. She had darted her way up to the torso where the Drakaina's heart resided. What came next took my breath away. I watched Kore press her palm to Campe's chest and with just that touch, white hot flames burst across the creature's body. She screamed and writhed, consumed by the inferno. Kore called my attention back to her as she ran up to me.

"While she is weakened, hurry." She pleaded. I rose, shaking myself to my senses and swept my staff across the Drakaina's form. She became consumed in the shade of Erebus, bound up in it her body torn to shreds under the immense pressure. The shrill cries of Campe faded as the smoke and ash began to clear. I could see her body strewn out in a bloody tangle of carnage, but still her torso twitched, not completely dead.

"Thanatos!" The name of death summoned him, black winged angled with his sword in hand and chains of Tartarus at his side. He appeared with the essence of the shades shifting around him, and took swift action to bind the remains of Campe so that he might drag her back down into the pit.

Once the Drakina was wrapped in chains, Thanatos strode over to me, pushing his long raven colored hair out of his bright red eyes.

"My lord, the demon is contained. Shall I take her to the pit?"

"Yes, thank you for your haste, this caught be by surprise." I glanced over to Kore, standing with her arms over her chest, casually observing the corpse of the beast. The attack wasn't the only thing which had caught me off guard.


	5. Chapter 5

"I suppose you will need to be going then." Kore said. She took my arm, pulling me closer to her. I was frozen as she wrapped her tender arms around my neck and put her lips to my cheek. "Come see me again soon alright?" She whispered.

With that she was gone, retracing the trail back down to her mother's home. I wished she would have let me walk with her at least; then again, she had just saved me not the other way around.

Thanatos was standing at attention still, next to Campe; stoic and unmoving. The young god was only a thousand at the time, what he lacked in maturity he made up for in loyalty. He'd been by my side through untold horrors and countless struggles. He was still a boy as heart though; he hadn't become hardened as I just yet. The corner of his mouth twitched as I passed by him by. Rolling my eyes I heaved a sigh,

"Get it out." I groused. He descended into hysterical laughing, like a child, rolling in the grass. Thanatos started pounding the ground with his fist as he struggled to breathe.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" he said between bouts of giggling.

"Yes, yes, I know." I stood with my arms over my chest, exasperated.

"You have a girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up you twit."

Once Campe was secured again, I took a moment in my personal chambers, to recover from what had just occurred. I was sore, the blow to my back blistering with the heat of burns. I took off my armor, standing in front of the mirror to examine my injuries. A gash was spread across my flesh, from my left shoulder to the right side of my lower back, surrounded by red welts. The venom from the Drakaina had inhibited my ability to heal rapidly; normally a wound like this would disappear on its own in seconds. I uttered a few choice curse words under my breath, and snatched up a small glass bottle from my desk drawer. It contained a serum created by Hecate; she prepared it for me after the first fight with the same Drakaina long ago. She was wise in all things, thus I decided to seek her advice on my feelings for Kore. I let the liquid drip onto my back, coating the wound. The relief that overcame me was bliss, as the venom dissipated and my skin began to mend its self.

Waiting for it to take full effect, I took a quick glance around my bedroom; Kore still on my mind. My chambers where bleak; the heavy presence of grey, faded navy blue and black suited my taste, however it didn't seem very inviting. I had little use of this room save for when I slept and even that was rare. I began to imagine what it might look like if Kore did live here with me.

She would need a place to put her clothes and other possessions. It was strange to think about a female having her things in my bedroom. She would have a table next to her side of the bed. It would be our bed, not just mine, and empty no more. What would it be like, to awaken next to her? Then again, I was certain I was getting ahead of myself.

I hadn't expected to see Thanatos again tonight, but not long after I resumed the throne, he entered the hall, along with his twin brother Hypnos. The two were identical save for their eyes; Thanatos had eyes a brilliant blood red, with dark flecks inside somewhat like tarnished rubies. Hypnos had amethyst colored eyes that were as bright and clear as the stone they resembled. When their mother Nyx, asked me to find places for her sons in my court, I assessed their abilities; finding that Hypnos would be best suited as the bringer of sleep, and Thanatos the bringer of death.

Thanatos wore the rugged leather armor of the age and a hooded cloak, always black. He went nowhere without his sword, and the chains of Tartarus. He was a menacing figured of death, pale angelic youth with black wings and a lethal touch.

Hypnos was the gentler of the two, he hung back, wanting to support his brother, but not included in this exchange, he seemed to be awkwardly studying a blank spot on the wall. He favored light colors, often wearing loose fitting robes tied with cords. He too boasted black wings, yet instead of a sword carried the horn of sleep. Thanatos bowed his head as he approached me, he appeared to be beyond exhausted. He began cautiously,

"I regret to admit, I'm not capable of doing my task alone any longer."

"I've become aware." I told him, "Help is in order; I know, however I have been at as loss as to where I might to find the right beings to share your burden."

"I can't go on," he lamented on his knees. "I'm exhausted my lord, the souls of the peaceful come easily enough. However, evil men and those who resist death are greater in number than ever before, along with the creatures that must be kept in the pit; my resources are spread too thin. I can't keep up and the chains of Tartarus weaken." He pulled them out to show me; indeed the restraints had lost their luster. They had been forged by the Cyclopes, created as mystical restrains that will duplicate themselves endlessly, a new copy made for every prisoner who requires these mythical chains. They bind whoever wears them with a powerful spell, draining them of their strength. Thanatos went on, "Without help I fear the chains will break."

"And Typhon's rage will split open Tartarus and the earth with it." I finished.

"Yes my lord." he rose up slowly, "Your work will be undone and so will mine."

"I will continue to search for assistance for you Thanatos." I assured him, "Perhaps then we can restrict your role to the gathering of those already dead, and those who will die peacefully."

"I appreciate it."

I found Hecate at the Trivium where the three bridges meet over the three rivers of Styx, Akheron, and Lethe. I'd come to ask her what I should do about my budding feelings for Kore; however I was also concerned about the chains of Tartarus. She was waiting for me; torch in hand, her face expressionless. She had long dark hair that fell over her shoulders, and wore a simple black dress.

The beautiful Titaness never looked a day over twenty five, though she'd walked between the realms of the earth and underworld for thousands of years. She was no crone, and no fool either, she already knew why I had come,

"You seek my advice on romance?" She cracked a smile then, "But certainly you know," she went on, "just how much this affliction of affection, could disrupt the world." I stooped to run my hand over the back of the hound sitting beside her; I found the presence of canines to be soothing.

"My heart aches for her." I admitted, "I tried to turn her away; oh how I tried, but she has me reeling, I feel as though I can't escape it now." Hecate had a way of cutting to the point,

"She is like you and would inevitably seek you. The problem isn't with your feelings, rather the repercussions."

"It seems there is nothing I can have without repercussions." I groused.

"Already the world is in an upheaval, uniting light and darkness will certainly change the world forever. The matter at hand is: how shall it all be sorted in the end? Honestly, it's up to you."

"Nothing about winning her heart then?" I jested,

"You've already got her heart; certainly to reject her will break it."

"I wouldn't reject her now anyway."

"Then nothing shall remain the same as it is now."

"Any other suggestions?"

"Show her who you really are, that will bring her to life."

"Bring her to life?" I repeated, but then she was gone, Hecate comes and goes on a whim like the night wind all at once here then gone; back into the darkness without a trace.

That night was one of many sleepless nights I sat gazing over the Styx, contemplating. Finally my thoughts settled on Kore and what she told me about her mother; the things she may do if Kore ever tried to leave. Demeter can't really be so unable to accept that her daughter had fallen in love. She must realize at some point she can't keep Kore by her side forever. I repeated Hecate's words as they rattled around in my head, uttering them into the darkness before me where they are swallowed up,

"When light and dark unite..."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who have left me reviews, I really appreciate it. Also thanks to those who have favorited and followed. I am pleased to bring you more chapters, and hope you will continue to enjoy my work.

If you like my writing, please favorite and follow, I always appreciate reviews and comments, let me know what you like and what you don't like, I look forward to hearing from you.

That next night was hardly ordinary; I had taken leave of the castle to clear my mind by walking through the outlands, the foreboding place far from the castle forever locked in winter. I was blinded by all the things I couldn't think of and deafened by the furious sound of my own mind. It was with each step that I forgot more and more what it was that I'd come searching for and with each breath I became even more lost in the unforgiving dark chasm of the fridge night. The forest was devoid of life, not even the cries of ravens broke the silence. The trees where bare, reaching into the blackened sky with skeleton like fingers; their bark stripped white by the harsh howl of the wind. Yet there was no wind that night, it was as if the entire world stood still for that exact moment in time.

She was there, Kore; sprawled out in the snow. I was brought to my knees at the sight of her. I was pleading that she would be unharmed as I reach out to her, yet as I did I wavered in hesitation, 'What right have I to touch her?' I asked myself. I couldn't leave her though, and when I allowed my finger tips to graze her cheek, a spark ignited. It lit a fire in a place so deeply buried with in me; I'd never known it was there. I gathered her into my arms; the warmth had left body and her already pale skin had become ashen.

"Hold on." I pleaded with her, "You are going to be alright." I made hast, crossing the frozen landscape with supernatural speed. I was nearly at the castle; I had only a hundred more yards to go, when Hecate came to myside, sensing my need for aid. I was also joined by Thanatos and Hypnos as well, who had become curious and then when they saw her, concerned. The twins made for the huge iron and steel castle doors, to draw them open, holding them for us as we passed. Once inside, I took her to my chambers and laid her on my bed, to allow Hecate look her over.

"She isn't hurt, just drained. She must have fought a terrible battle to lose this much of her strength." Hecate explained to me. I sat on the edge of the bed next to Kore as she lay motionless, gently sweeping the hair from her face with my fingertips. Hecate went on, "My guess is she fled here to find you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Honestly, it's obvious." She shook her head at me and then rose to take her leave, "She will be alright. She just needs to rest. It will be best if you are near her when she awakens."

I stayed by her side, I could feel the warmth returning to her skin as I brush my fingers tips across her cheek.

"What happened to you?" I wondered aloud. Could another creature have burst loose, and come after her? Then, something almost impossibly worse crossed my mind, what if one of the many suitors after her hadn't taken so kindly to her refusal? The guilt sank its claws into me, thinking she could have been attacked and I wasn't there to protect her. Hours past, and I stay by her side. When at last she stirred, my heart leapt in my chest. Her eyes fluttered open, sublime green cutting into me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She stretched, and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Tired still, but I am glad to see you." She told me, rubbing her eyes.

"I am relieved that you seem to be alright." I began, "There is a lot you need to tell me isn't there?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"First, please tell me," I implored, "Why did you come here?"

"I needed to find you." She confessed, "I was scared." I reached out to her, laying my hand on her arm to reassure her,

"You are safe now. What frightened you?" I asked. She sank her teeth into her lower lip,

"It was worse than I anything I had imagined might happen." She touched my hand, holding it in place over her arm, seeking comfort from my touch. She began elaborate on what had led up to my finding her. "I was just walking toward the sea side, when he came at me out of nowhere."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "He ran up on me, and tried to snatch me. I ducked down and slide to the side to avoid him. He became infuriated when he realized that he missed me. His eyes were dark, like gathering storm clouds, his teeth bared at me. He was shouting, 'Don't move, you're coming with me.' I lit a flame in my hand as he came toward me again, warning him. But he didn't heed the threat of fire and forced his way through the flames. They didn't even singe him! He got hold of my arm, and pulled me off balance." She sat up, leaning against me for support. She went on, "He pinned me down, breath hot on my face, growling, 'I will take you by force if I have to.' I realized that was his plan all along. He grabbed hold of my neck, his strength started to overpower me, I'd never encountered anything like it before. He closed his fingers around my throat with one hand; the other began to tear at my dress." I could hear her voice begin to break. I wrapped her up in my arms,

"You will be safe here," I soothed her, "You're with me now and I will protect you." I held back the burning that had ignited with in me, furious and sickened by the very idea that someone would attempt to rape her. "What happened after, how did you escape?"

"I drew deep and hard upon the energy with in, letting it explode all at once, I made my entire body in an inferno." She explained. That was why she was so drained, she'd poured out all her power at once. "He wasn't incinerated, as I thought he'd be. He rolled on the ground, screaming, and writhing. I pulled myself to my feet, but quickly realized that he was up again, only suffering a few burns on his face. There was no way he was human. I fled, running blind into the forest. Then an earthquake struck again, and from its shaking a void was ripped open in the earth. The swirling darkness was empty; I saw it as my only chance to get here. All I could think about was finding you." She told me.

"You can stay here, and rest, I won't let anyone near you if you don't want them to be."

"Thank you," she sighed. She shook her head, staring down at her hands. "Just the thought of him touching me that way, it makes me shudder, so disgusting."

"I will track him down, find out who he is, and make sure he never attempts to lay a hand on you again." She put her arms around my neck,

"That means the world to me Hades. I want you to know that you are the only one I would give myself to." She said. I didn't know how to answer, so I said nothing, just held her against my chest.

Those moments aren't ones you plan for, you dream about them yes, but you can never be certain when the time is right or how exactly it will go. Mere inches away, her lips where nearly touching mine already, her soft breath falling on my cheek. As I closed the distances, I could feel my heart pounding harder and harder. When I kissed her that first time, it was like coming undone inside, all the barriers around my heart shattered, she'd broken them down with just that one tender kiss. She hardly let me pull away; smiling when at last I withdrew from her, "I've been waiting for that for so long." She told me.

"Will you ever cease to surprise me Kore?"

"Never."


	7. Chapter 7

I let her sleep for a while longer, curled up down under thick blankets, her face nestled into the plush pillows. Knowing that she was safe gave me an enormous sense of relief. I leaned down to kiss her cheek before I went into the next room. Work wouldn't wait, not even for her. I secluded myself in my private study, catching up on records. I kept a set of books accounting for the decisions I had make on those special cases left to my judgment. Another set of volumes held events of great importance. I had filled nearly a whole chapter about Typhon's rage, the earthquakes it caused, Campe's escape through the void, and the weakening Tartarus' chains.

The next log was on a noble of some I felt a migraine coming on again as I recalled what happened. The judges had decided he was not worthy to enter Elysium, thus he descended into a fit of rage and demanded to see me. He thought he was entitled to paradise because of his stature on earth, but he'd lived a short and spoiled life, doing nothing for anyone but himself and mistreating those poor souls forced to serve him. He was guilty of disrespecting his parents and elders as well, refusing to head their warnings of his fate should he choose to continue down his path of mindless self indulgence. He had been killed in a battle he was not prepared for; having neglecting his training. I condemned him to Lethe, to erase his memory of what he once was and sent him to wait in the darkness until his time of reincarnation. There was also the matter of him saying he shouldn't have to pay the coin to Charon for the ferry ride, and at that moment couldn't remember if he had paid or not.

I rose up, reluctant to leave the castle, however I knew I would have to go find Charon and ask. Luckily he wasn't difficult to locate. I met him at the dock near the forecourt where the souls depart his craft to meet the judges. He was busy mending the hull of the ship, wearing just black pants and boots having cast off his infamous cloak of tattered black fabric used to conceal his face and form. He startled when I placed my hand on his shoulder, tools clattering to the wood below. He heaved a sigh of relief he realized it was me.

"Why do you do that?" He groused. I could only laugh, thoroughly amused by his reaction. He knew well he wasn't the only one I would sneak up on for the sake of entertaining myself.

"I'm sorry, I just find it so easy." He rolled his eyes. Brother to Thanatos and Hypnos, he was older than them, however he still looked very similar to also had feathery black hair, only grown out longer and tied back. His sharp almond shaped eyes could cut into any soul; steel grey and dark. He shared his brother's pale complexion and refined features, appearing similar to those angelic youths whom poets craft their verses after. He hides his face not for shame, but because he doesn't want to be judged by others on his appearance alone. He'd been working as ferryman for a countless centuries, called to his cause, I've heard him say before 'I am no angel, no fair youthful being of fancy, my heart belongs on the river.'

"I can't recall," I began, " as to whether or not that brat prince paid you, I need to make a note of it." Charon sat down on the dock,

"He paid." He assured me, "Ungrateful worm complained about being charged the same price as commoners, but he handed over the coin his family left for him, not that he deserved such a kindness from them."

"Good, thank you." I sat down next to him, looking out over the river.

"I heard about Kore showing up here." He stated, "What did you do?" he had a sarcastic tone, and one brow raised.

"Nothing, she came here looking for me." I explained.

"She is alright isn't she?"He inquired.

"Yes," I answered, "I'm waiting for the backlash though, knowing Demeter."

"You haven't heard then?"

"About?" I felt dread rising within.

"Demeter is livid."

"That's what I was expecting." I groaned, rubbing my temples, to quell what had become a very intense headache.

"She heard that someone had tried to kidnap Kore, but she doesn't know who it was, no one does." Charon explained to me.

"What exactly does she know?"

"Helios saw someone attack his daughter, he dove from the heavens, rushing to protect her, unfortunately he was too late to catch the fiend. Kore had shoved her attacker off by then and disappeared into the woods. When Kore didn't return home, Demeter went to Helios to ask what he had seen. He recounted what he witnessed and added that the one who had tried to grab their daughter definitely wasn't human. However he was not one of the Gods or Titans either."

"So she as of now doesn't know that Kore is here."

"It won't be long." Charon added.

"I never anticipated it, her falling for me, and me for her." I confessed.

"But you have now, haven't you?"

"Yes, I just can't shake the feeling, that it is all too good to be true. It doesn't feel real."

"They will be looking for her." He told me.

"I know."I replied, head in my hands, the pain intensifying by the second.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"In my bed."

"Already?" he jested,wry grin on his face.

"You are worse than Thanatos." I complained. I shook my head. "No, she is asleep, exhausted from her fight."

"I should think, we need to find this mystery man."

"Don't think I won't."

Night ended, at least it did in the world above, it never ends here. If I could trust it wouldn't backfire, I would get a message to Helios, letting him know his daughter is safe. However he would tell Demeter what I had conveyed to him, and she would explode with rage knowing that Kore was with me. We'd never gotten along her and I, she was always suspicious of me, presuming me to be insidious and heartless, an obscure being who deals with demons and steals away innocents by bringing death.

I went to sleep in the study, stretched out on the couch by the fireplace, for the first time in a very long time, I slept soundly. I woke late in the afternoon, frustrated with myself for oversleeping. I dragged my body from the sofa, still weary, preparing myself to face the day ahead. Walking into my bedroom was startling, her unique sweet scent still in the air but she was gone. For a few moments I wondered if it was all just a dream.I felt her presence all at once, and heard her sweet voice as she called out to me;

"Hades…" I turned to her, "There you are, I was wondering when I would see you." I was breath taken by her, she seemed to have become a different person altogether. She had changed into a black strapless silk dress embroidered with silver thread sprawling in beautiful spiral designs. I knew I'd seen it before.

"Kore, I am happy to see that you are feeling better."

"I feel perfect." She spun around in place, "What do you think? Nyx let me borrow it since mine was ripped up and burned."

"It suits you well." She also had her hair put up with black ribbons winding through it. She looked brighter, happier than I'd seen her before. However given what had taken place the day before, I was still concerned.

"Are you certain you are alright?" I questioned. I took her arm, bringing her closer to me, so that I could look into her eyes.

"I will be, I am still unnerved. I am trying to just forget about it."

"Your mother knows you're missing but not that you are with me. However, I would like to tell your father you are safe."

"He knows what happened?"

"Of course. He witnessed you being attacked and tried to protect you. I am certain he must be worried sick."

"All this time, I thought he didn't care."Her words made my heart begin to ache. I placed my hand on her cheek, directing her attention to me.

"You're his daughter. How could he not care about you? " she slipped her arms around my waist, laying her head on my chest.

"I am just grateful that you do." I closed my arms around her, taking in her warmth and the feeling of her soft skin. I had to force myself to pull away.

"Lets move on to better things at hand. I was wondering if you would like me to show you around?"

"Really?" she beamed,

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

The first place I took her was the great hall. Over time I had grown accustom to it, but she took in everything; studying every detail; her expression painted with wonder and excitement.

The vaulted ceilings are towering, but one can still see the paintings of night sky high above. The support pillars are carved in painstaking detail with beautiful designs and patterns; the walls transition from grey to midnight blue to black in waves of color that wash through the stone. The floors are made of a marble that intertwines black and white, looking at them again made me think of what Hecate had said about light and dark uniting. Kore walked the four steps up to where my throne rests. She trailed her fingertips over the back of the carved ebony,

"It's beautiful." She complemented.

"You don't find it bleak in here?" I inquired.

"No."

"What do you think thus far of this place?"

"It's more than I ever imagined."

"You have envisioned it before?"

"Yes, since I heard of you I tried to imagine what you would be like, tried to envision where you dwell in this vast dark world below, so many visions sprang to mind, but those were simply dizzy daydreams I realize now...this…"she paused, shaking her head, "It's more than I could have dreamed about."

"So I take it, I haven't disappointed yet?" I retorted, I couldn't help the slight smirk that came over me.

Next I took her to the quart yard. The castle corridors give way to glass walls that form a square around the grass, marble benches, and raised beds with pomegranate trees growing out of them. She walked to the center, glancing up at the round crimson, fruits high up in the tree branches,

"What are these?" she asked me.

"Pomegranates, you've never seen them before?"

"No."

"I have a liking for them, there is an orchard with rows of these trees as well, all the other inhabitants seem to love them."

"Might I try one?"

"In time." I told her. "I will have to leave you for a short while, I have some business to attend to."

"Alright, I'll miss you." she flashed a wink toward me.

"Before I go, I would like to ask you, will want to go home soon?"

"I don't want to, no." She held her hand over her heart.

"You don't feel safe?" I confirmed. She shook her head no, I continued, "What shall we do then?"

"If it is alright with you, I would like to stay here." She professed.

"What about your mother?"

"I can't face going back, not yet anyway. Would it be alright with you, if I stay for a while?"

"For as long as you like." I assured her.

I embraced her tightly, holding her so close I could feel her heart beating. I was reluctant to depart from her, however my duties could wait no longer.

What felt like many long hours later I was able to return to her. She hadn't left my mind the entire time, I continually found my self distracted by thinking of what I might try to do to make her happy here.

She was in the library when I found her, she had maps laid out over one of the long tables,

"There you are." her smile was bright, it held a warmth that was inviting. I grew curious,

"and there you are." I replied, "what are you doing?"

"I wanted to learn all I can about your world." She told me, pointing to the detailed cartography printed on the worn scroll. "There is a lot more here than I expected." she traced her long delicate finger to the edge of the map, "What part is this? It's not labeled, but there are land marks on there."

"The out lands" I informed her, "This is where I found you, in the northern part, where the climate changes to bitter cold. It is endlessly winter there." My heart started to sink then, thinking back on that moment. "If I hadn't have found you..." I couldn't finish that thought, it was unimaginable. I could not stay my hand from reaching out to her, to touch her cheek then as I had when I discovered her sprawled out unconscious in the snow. Moving in closer to me, she took my hand,

"But you did, I knew you would and that's all that matters right?"

"Yes I suppose you're right." She put her arms around my neck, and caught me off guard with a quick kiss. I could feel the eyes of the others in the library. They'd paused to gawk at our public display of affection.

I glared toward the an lookers. Then took her hand,

"Come on, lets go. I have something I'd like to show you."

Beyond the castle walls, lies an orchard of pomegranate trees. I lead her along the path beneath the arching branches lush with green leaves and heavy with blood red fruit. A place I find quite beautiful, I hoped she would see it that way too.

"How are they growing with out the light from the sun?" she inquires.

"The plant life here is different from up there to be certain. They don't hold the energy of the sun, no, but they grow from another source." One of the ladders had been left against a tree. I used it to reach of of the garnet red orbs and brought it back down to her. "These are the really good ones. The trees in the court yard are more for aesthetics."

I split the pomegranate with a dagger, and broke it open carefully. Too much force and sticky juice will flow out like gushing blood. She plucked one of the bright red jewels, containing the seeds. She popped it into her mouth, and quickly began to grin again.

"Those are really good."

"Have as many as you want." I offered. She took several more, delicately plucking one at a time as she held the open half of the pomegranate. We sat down together, savoring this moment of sweetness.

Devious smile spread across my face, I began to chucked to myself. I leaned in close saying to her,

"Getting you to eat these was just a trick, now that you have, you are mine forever."

"Yay!" she threw her arms around me, causing me to land onto my back as she fell on top of me.

"I was kidding." I told her.

"Either way, your stuck with me now so deal with it."


End file.
